Transformation of the Heart
by Dream-chan
Summary: My first ( and probably last) Takari. Pure, unadulterated FLUFF!!! With a minor dash of ANGST! Help Yourself! ^_^


Authors Notes:  
  
  
Well, since I promised, I have to make good on it. I'm not really that much of a Takari fan, but you have to give the public what it wants, ne? ^_^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and who knows, this could be the start of something, but I wouldn't count on it though!! ^_^ This will be all told in Takeru's point of view. I used some Japanese in here, so here are the translations (if you don't know already)  
  
  
Fernie.....I hope you like this!!! ^_^ This one's for you!  
  
  
  
Takeru=T.K.  
Hikari=Kari  
Yamato=Matt  
gomen=sorry  
iie=no  
Aishiteru= I love you  
koishii=beloved  
  
  
  
" "-dialogue  
~ ~-thought  
  
Now I think that is all...so now on with the fic!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Title: Transformation of the Heart  
Author: Dream-chan  
Rating: PG ( a little swearing, but nothing serious)  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hearing the dismissal bell ring usually filled me with joy, because I was finally free from the torture they so neatly label as 'school'. On this day though, I wished the torture lasted a little longer, so I wouldn't have to do what I knew was right.  
  
  
After staying up numerous nights, I had decided to do something about it. It wasn't fair to either of us. I could tell that she had noticed a difference in my behavior, but Hikari would never push to me to tell her. She would wait until I came to her. I have decided that she had waited long enough  
  
  
"'Kari....um, could we talk for a minute?" I asked, hoping that she would see past the nervousness that I felt.  
  
  
  
"Sure, T.K. Let's go to my place. We should have some privacy there," she replied happily, grabbing my hand in hers and dragging me down the street.  
  
Feeling our hands connected like this almost broke my resolve for what I had to do, but I knew deep down that it had to be done. Call me selfish, but I couldn't live with the pain anymore. Not even for her.  
  
  
  
As we walked down the street, I let her happy chatter surround me, her melodious voice wrapping me like a secure blanket. Right now, with the sun shining and Kari by my side, I refuse to think of anything else, except the joy I feel right now. To think about the future, would be to shatter the moment. Something I'm not willing to do yet.  
  
  
All to soon, we were in front of the Yagami's door, Hikari digging in her backpack for her keys. Less than a minute later, we were taking our shoes off in the entryway, and she was making her way towards the kitchen as I continued to her room. Since I was over here so much, I became very familiar with the Yagami apartment. Perks of being a best friend, I guess.  
  
However, this was completely different. As I walked down the hallway towards her room, I tried to memorize the little things, like the border of the wallpaper, the warm gold color of the paint, and most importantly, the pictures lining the walls. As I glanced at each picture, I smiled as I slowly saw the adorable baby with one tooth morph into a beautiful woman-child...the same woman-child that was probably raiding the kitchen in hopes of finding something with sugar in it. That's what happens when your mom only knows how to cook with bean sprouts and tofu.  
  
  
I guess I was so engrossed in my musings, I didn't notice the angel standing behind me.   
  
  
"T.K., what are you doing?"  
  
  
Startled, I quickly turned around, and looked into amber eyes that I loved so much.  
  
  
  
"Just looking at these pictures. Why?" I asked steadily, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.  
  
  
  
"No reason really. You were just looking at them so intently that I thought you were trying to memorize them or something..." she replied, giving me that 'look'. The look she always gets when she's trying to figure out something  
  
  
  
Damn, I almost forgot about her ESP-thing she always had.  
  
  
"...but I know that is silly because you will see them again, I'm sure. Umm, Oreos and milk fine with you?" she asked, holding up the tray for my inspection.  
  
  
"S-s-sure" I stuttered, relieved at not being found out.  
  
"Good. Now c'mon back to my room and tell me what's wrong, and before you say 'nothing', I know better." she said in that enigmatic voice of hers as she led the way to her room. I could do nothing but follow, knowing that I could never hide anything from her.  
  
  
I knew that she wouldn't rush me and she would wait until I was ready to talk, and for that I was grateful because I wasn't sure if I was ready to go through with this yet.  
  
  
As I spun around to face her desk again, a bright twinkle caught my eye. Turning my head slightly, my gaze fell upon the silver frame with the words 'BEST FRIENDS' etched in hot pink glitter. I had brought that for her ninth birthday. I can faintly remember the hug she gave me when she saw that I had already put a picture of us in the frame.   
  
  
Another memory that I will always cherish.  
  
  
Looking at the frame now though, brought pain, because it served as a reminder of what we would always be. Best Friends. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
Something that I had to get used to.  
  
  
Seeing the photograph prodded me to do what I had come here to do. Taking a steadying breath, I turned around to look at the girl that I had known for half my lifetime.  
  
"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" she asked, walking over to me and placing a hand on mine.  
  
"Hikari...I don't know how to say this other than to just say it, but I want to let you know that no matter what I have treasured the friendship that we have shared. Do you understand?" I said firmly, trying to avoid looking directly at her.  
  
  
"Takeru...please tell me what's wrong! I can't help you until you let me know." she pleaded, confusion etched in her beautiful face.   
  
  
  
"I think that you deserve to know why I've been acting strangely..." I began, before she interrupted me with a question of her own.  
  
  
"Is it something that I have done?" she asked in a depressed tone, making me feel immense guilt.  
  
  
"Iie!! Please don't think that you are at fault here. All the blame rests solely on me."  
  
  
"What are you talking about? What did you do?" she urged, gripping my hand even tighter.  
  
  
"I know that you have been worried about me and I'm sorry for having to cause you any pain, but I have to let you know that I can no longer be friends with you. I'm sorry, but I can't continue to just be your friend. Not when I feel the way I do about you." I ended lamely, the pain of those words not allowing me to continue.  
  
  
All I heard was a sharp intake of breath, and I looked at devastation that I had just caused.  
  
"What does that all that mean?" she asked, tears threatening to spill over.  
  
  
"Aishiteru Hikari" I whispered, as I slowly bent down to do the one thing that I have wanted to do for so long.  
  
When our lips touched, it felt that I had found the other half of my soul. It was everything that I had expected and more. The feel of her soft lips against mine, the warmth, the taste of her strawberry kiwi lip-gloss (AN: my personal fave) was intoxicating. Simply put...heaven.  
  
  
  
Knowing that I was taking advantage, I pulled away, looking into a very flushed face and eyes gleaming with emotions that I just didn't understand. That is when reality decided to slap me to my senses.  
  
Feeling like the utter and complete moron that I was all I could say, "G-gomen Hikari...I never meant...h-have to go." Quickly, so as not to make things worse, I ran to the front door, stuffing my feet into my sneakers, grabbing my backpack and sprinting out the door at the speed of light, never looking back. It took all I had to ignore her pleas to come back, but for once, I had to be strong. In time, she would see that this was the right thing to do. No matter how much I hated it.  
  
  
  
I wandered around Odaiba for the rest of the afternoon, not believing that I had actually given up the one person that meant so much to me. As I strolled to nowhere in particular, I was brought out of my daze by a faint ringing that sounded very close. It took a few moments before I realized exactly what it was.  
  
  
  
~You baka...it's your cell phone~ I thought snidely, mentally smacking myself upside the head.  
  
  
  
Great, now what? It was probably just my mother wondering where I am. I had just noticed that it had gotten pretty late. Digging it out, I looked at the display.  
  
  
Hikari.  
  
  
The last person that I want to talk to right now.  
  
  
  
Ignoring the insistent ringing, I continued to walk, hoping that the phone would stop soon. Eventually it did, but I felt pretty stupid turning her away again. Walking more, I found myself at the entrance to the park. Figuring this was a good time as any to stop, I swung through the gate and walked towards the lake that was on the other side, praying that it would provide some solace.  
  
  
  
As I sat down on the bench, I leaned my head back and looked at the stars, wishing that today never happened. I mean, how could I have been so stupid to kiss Hikari? In the matter of seconds, I managed to destroy the closest friendship that I have ever had. If I had to do it all over again, would I?  
  
  
  
To feel her lips against mine...not a question.  
  
  
Hearing my cell ring again, I pulled it out and looked at the display.  
  
  
Yamato. Damn.  
  
  
Knowing that he would continue to call until I answered, I flipped the cover and said, "Hello?"  
  
"What do you mean 'hello'?!?! Where are you?" he exploded, just as I thought.  
  
  
"Doesn't matter. What do you want?" I asked tersely, wanting to get this over with.  
  
"Don't use that tone with me Teek! Mom just called over here looking for you. I covered but I want to know where you are NOW!" he fired back, an undercurrent of concern in his voice.  
  
  
"Listen... I'm not in the mood for the big brother act, so can you just cool it!" I snapped, having lost my patience.  
  
  
"Whatever. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he said in that cool tone that he had perfected over the years.  
  
  
With a loud sigh, I said, "Gomen, Yama. It's just that I did something really did something really stupid today, and I just trying to sort things out..."  
  
  
"Tell me....maybe I can help..." he offered,   
  
  
"No Yama, this is something that I have to work out on my own. Please understand."  
  
  
Feeling that I wasn't going to give in, he relented and said, "Fine, handle this on your own, but if it gets to be too much, promise to call me?"  
  
  
"Promise."  
  
  
"Good, well I hope things work out and please call Mom before she has a heart attack. Bye squirt."  
  
  
"Bye."  
  
After he hung up, I called my mom and told her I was over Yama's and not to worry. After the brief lecture, I flipped the cover down, hanging up. Slipping the phone in my backpack, I tilted my head back, allowing the evening breeze to clear my head.  
  
  
  
On the point of drowsiness, I felt someone standing over me, so I decided to take a peek. When I opened my eyes, I found a pair of cherry brown inches away from mine. Recognition was instant.   
  
  
So without preamble, I asked softly, "How did you know?"  
  
  
"C'mon Take-chan. You really think that I haven't learned anything about you? I remembered that you told me how this was your favorite spot when life got a little too much. So, I took a chance that you would be here." she said quietly, coming around to sit next to him.   
  
  
  
"I guess you want to slap me now" I muttered, hanging my head low, feeling I deserved that at least.  
  
  
"Takeru...koishii, why would you think such a thing? Please look at me" she whispered, as she turned my face to look at her.  
  
  
  
Stunned by her words, I let her turn me towards her and was even more taken aback by what I saw shining in her eyes. The same emotion that I knew was reflected in my own.  
  
  
Love.  
  
  
Without words, we leaned closer, each knowing what was going to happen, but excited all the same. That night, the moon and stars became witness to a miracle that rarely happens in real life.  
  
  
Two soul mates found each other and became one.  
  
  
OWARI  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that was my first (and probably last) Takari. I really don't think that I did this pairing justice, so I understand if I get flamed for content or plot holes. ^_^ Well, I still hoped you liked it.  
  
  
  
ja ne minna  



End file.
